Like Gravity: How the Joker Got His Scars
by Makena Clemintine
Summary: Originally written for school. The title pretty much explains it.
1. Chapter 1

"Daniel! Wake up!" Persephone Caldwell yelled through the door to her son's room.

"Okay…okay" Daniel said, fighting to keep his eyes open. When he rolled over, he discovered his copy of Pride and Prejudice to be underneath him. He realized that he must have fallen asleep while reading it.

Daniel Theodore Caldwell was a junior at Shawn Carter High School. It was said that he had the perfect life, and to an outsider, it probably seemed like he did. He was the star of the soccer team and his older brother; Christopher was the star of the football team and considered the most popular guy in school. Daniel and Christopher were the sons of Benjamin and Persephone Caldwell, which meant he was one of the most privileged kids living in Thermopolis. On top of being rich and skilled athletically, he was good looking. Everyone wanted to be his friend, and an invitation to one of his brother's parties at the "palace"—which was the nickname for the Caldwell's luxurious penthouse apartment—was considered an honor.

In reality, Daniel did not have the perfect life. The real reason he joined the soccer team was to make his father happy. He and his brother were almost complete strangers, having lost any connection when they became older. Daniel never cared much for being popular. He enjoyed it more when he was in middle school, but once he started high school, it began to annoy him. He often felt like if he wasn't rich or good-looking or Christopher's little brother, the people he hung out with would think he was a loser.

Daniel got ready for school and left the house in the rush, not bothering to eat breakfast. He grabbed his keys and his helmet before leaving and hopped on his motorcycle and sped away to school. The ride to school was fairly short, but Daniel always enjoyed it because he liked to see the scenery around him. He lived in Thermopolis, the second largest city in the country, Gotham City being the largest.

At school, some boys who were on the soccer team with him approached Daniel.

"Hey Danny! Man, what's up?" a particularly obnoxious boy named Stephen asked him as he tried to avoid the approaching crowd.

"Good morning Stephen." Daniel said politely, still trying to inch away from the attention.

"I thought you didn't like to be called Danny. You're cool with it now?" Stephen asked.

It was true. Daniel did not like being called Danny. He was okay with being called Dan, but Danny was crossing the line for him. Seeing as his birth certificate read, Daniel Theodore Caldwell, he figured he should be called by that name.

"I assumed that you had forgotten and were not calling me that just to see my reaction. I guess I misinterpreted your motive," Daniel said, coldly.

Immediately after the words left his mouth, Daniel regretted them. As much as they pissed him off, Daniel had to remember to be nice to the guys from the team. They were known to get into fights over little things, and Daniel was never much of a fighter. Growing up he never got into a serious fight before, and he imagined if he ever found himself in a fight he would not really use his hands. He would prefer something to give him the advantage, like a weapon of some sort.

To avoid the awkwardness that everyone was feeling since Daniel had just treated Stephen's life, Daniel searched the school parking lot for an excuse to leave. He spotted Christopher's girlfriend's best friend, Mia and remembered that he needed to ask her something.

"I just realized that I need to go talk to Mia. I'll see you all at lunch later. If you'll excuse me," Daniel said, turning his back to avoid any questions. He doubled his pace to catch up with Mia, and she smiled when she saw him.

"Daniel!" Mia said to greet him.

"Hey, what's up?" Daniel asked her.

Daniel considered Mia to be a good friend. They never really hung out, but whenever he ran into her at school he would start a conversation with her.

"Nothing much, I'm so tired right now. I was up all night doing homework." She said.

"Me too, except I was reading," Daniel lifted up his copy of Pride and Prejudice to prove it.

"One of my favorites, which part are you on?" Mia asked, looking honestly interested.

"I stopped after Mr. Darcy proposed to Elizabeth for the first time."

"Tell me what you think of the book when you finish it, okay?" Mia asked.

"Definitely! So are you coming over today to work on the project?" Daniel asked her, suddenly remembering that they were partners.

"Sure. I'd love to." Mia said, smiling again.

"Well, I have to go now. See you at lunch." Daniel sauntered off in the direction of his locker. When he got there Veronica was waiting for him, as she did every morning.

"Daniel." Veronica greeted.

"Hey Veronica," Daniel said in reply.

"I saw you talking to Mia," Veronica noted.

"Yeah, she's cool."

"I always thought she was kind of thirsty for Liz," Veronica said with a look of disdain on her face.

"No. I've seen them together outside of school, like away from it all. They're really close friends, despite their opposite personalities," Daniel defended his brother's girlfriend and Mia.

"Well I guess I just don't like those too. Mia and Liz."

"You have no reason not to." Daniel said, but then noticing that Veronica was making a face. "Let's just get to class," he suggested.

They walked to Homeroom together, stopping along the way a lot to greet friends.

Daniel didn't think of school any differently than most kids his age. He only went because he had to, and the only good thing about it was seeing his friends. He hated all of the rules, his classes, his teachers, and the usual things that most students hate about school. Of course there were a few exceptions, but overall he just wanted to get out of high school.

The main problem Daniel had in school was focusing on his schoolwork. He was always spending his time thinking about the most random things, and how he could turn them into a story. He wanted to be a writer, but he knew his parents would never approve. The only person that knew of his dream to become a writer was Veronica, and she never really said anything on the subject.

His morning classes passed in a blur. He tried his hardest to pay attention, but he had no luck. He was busy thinking of his newest chapter of his _Star Wars_ fanfic. Once lunch rolled around he sat at his usual table and waited for his friends.

Christopher and his girlfriend Liz sat at the table, and it was immediately filled with guys from soccer and football and their girlfriends. Daniel was happy that Veronica took the seat next to him.

"Party at the Palace this weekend, I hear," Chris' best friend Jeff said to Daniel.

"Yeah it was Christopher's idea. It's going to be great!" Daniel said, trying his hardest to sound enthusiastic.

"Who's invited?" asked Jen, a cheerleader.

"The usual," Daniel started, "Everyone"

"Your parents must be so cool. They always let you have parties," Jen said.

"No not really. They can be really strict sometimes," Chris said.

_Yes they are strict_, thought Daniel as he reflected on the rules his parents set up for his brother and himself.

The Caldwell's had high expectations. Benjamin Caldwell was a very successful lawyer, and wanted one of his sons to follow in his footsteps. Persephone Caldwell was a professor on the other side of the city. She wanted her kids to be successful in life, just like her husband and herself. Both Christopher and Daniel had to get all A's, and participate in after school activities—otherwise they lost all privileges. During the week they couldn't hang out with friends unless it was school related or a very special occasion. This didn't bother Christopher, as long as he could have parties during the weekend. Daniel wished he had more free time, since he never really enjoyed the parties that they hosted.

"Yeah, but you guys are like so rich. You can have whatever you want," Tom added.

"Money isn't _that_ important to me." Daniel said, quietly.

Everyone thought he was joking so they started laughing. Of course money was important to _Daniel Caldwell_! He always had expensive things; he wouldn't know what life was like without a lot of money.

Daniel laughed along with them, even though he really felt like setting them straight. Money wasn't anything to him, but he knew nobody would ever believe it.

"What's that book you got there, Danny?" Stephen asked him, pointing to his copy of Pride and Prejudice.

"Oh, it's Pride and Prejudice. You know by Jane Austen?" Daniel said.

"Isn't that like a girl book?" Stephen asked, chuckling.

"No, it may seem like one at the first look, but once you read it you realize it is more than just a romance," Daniel defended the book.

"Have you even read it?" Jen asked, incredulous.

"You guys, stop picking on Daniel." Mia said.

"I wanted to know. Has he read the book?" Jen asked.

"I'm in the process of reading it." Daniel answered honestly.

The table erupted into laughter again, and everyone branched off into smaller conversations about the latest gossip and the upcoming party.

_**Batman: **__He must have friends._

_**Maroni:**__ Friends? Have you met this guy?_

_**(About the Joker) Dark Knight [2008]**_


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day, Daniel and Mia sat in the Caldwell's kitchen working on their project.

"You want a coke?" Daniel asked Mia, as he got one out of the Caldwell's giant refrigerator for himself.

"No thanks," Mia said.

"So what did we get done today?" Daniel asked Mia, more to make conversation.

"We finished the basics. Over the weekend we can work more and go to the library." Mia said after checking the folder containing their work.

"I can meet up any day but Friday. You know why. Are you coming to the party?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, I wouldn't miss it," Mia replied.

"At least you have the option. You know to skip out," Daniel said, twirling his Coke in his hands before taking a sip.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You don't _have _to go to these parties that Christopher is forever having. But I don't know if you actually enjoy them." Daniel said.

"I know you don't" she replied.

Daniel was surprised. He thought his acting skills were good enough that nobody could have ever guessed that he secretly hated parties.

The phone rang through the walls of the kitchen. Mia slid off the seat she was sitting at the counter and gathered her things, as Daniel answered it.

"It's your mom, she's outside," Daniel told Mia.

"I figured. I'll see you at school tomorrow," she said before leaving the penthouse.

Daniel said goodbye to Mia and then her mother on the phone. He went up to his room to finish his homework.

About two hours later the Caldwells were having a family dinner, discussing Christopher's plans for after high school. Christopher wanted to be a doctor, more specifically an anesthesiologist.

"You applied to all the Ivy Leagues that matter, you're bound to get into one." Mr. Caldwell said.

"I really do hope so, sir." Chris said.

"I'm so proud of you Christopher. A doctor! You'll be fantastic." Mrs. Caldwell said.

"Thanks, mom," Chris said, a huge smile plastered on his face.

Leave it to Mr. Caldwell to ruin what had the potential to be a great family dinner.

"And what about you, Daniel? What do you plan on doing after you graduate?" Mr. Caldwell asked.

"I have a while to think about it, sir," Daniel responded, desperately racking his brain for an excuse to change the subject.

"You're a junior. It's not that long. Plus, it never hurts to plan ahead," Mr. Caldwell wouldn't drop the subject that quickly.

"Well…" Daniel began.

"Yes?" Mrs. Caldwell raised her eyebrows.

"I—I want to go to Gotham University and do something in the writing program there," Daniel answered honestly.

"You want to be a writer?" Mrs. Caldwell asked.

"Yes. I'm not sure of the specifics at the moment, but I know I want to write," Daniel said looking down at his plate.

"How do you know you'll make enough money? I doubt you can handle not being rich. You should pick a career where you are sure you can live comfortably with the salary. Yes you have a trust fund, but it won't last you forever," Mr. Caldwell said.

"I want to write. I don't need a lot of money," Daniel defended himself.

"What's wrong with you? Have you lost your mind? Are you crazy? You've never been interested in writing, where has this come from? Some little friend of yours from school? Who? They're a bad influence. You've always been a good student. Why not go into a more worthwhile career?" Mr. Caldwell said.

"I've always liked writing. I think I'm pretty good too. It's what I want to do. Please sir, try to understand."

"Shut up and listen. Son, you're a Caldwell. Nobody from our family has ever been a writer. I think it's a respectable thing to do, but just not for a Caldwell. Luckily you still have time to figure out what you're doing after high school, but its not learning to become a writer, end of discussion,"

"May I please be excused?" Daniel asked ten-minutes later.

"Yes, you may," Mrs. Caldwell said. Before he left he heard his father mumble, "That kid's a lunatic."

_You know, you remind me of my father._

_I hated my father._


	3. Chapter 3

When Daniel got upstairs to his bedroom he lay down on his bed. He had already finished his homework, and wanted to figure out what had gone wrong in his life. Why could nobody take him seriously, why was his father treating him like this? Daniel thought back to a time when things weren't so messed up with his dad.

_The Caldwell's were at FAO Schwartz. It was Christopher's 7__th__ birthday, and he was allowed to get whatever he wanted. Daniel, on the other hand, was told not to bother his mother and Christopher as they shopped for his gift. This normally wouldn't have been a problem, but FAO Schwartz was Daniel's favorite toy store. He never told anyone before, but he had always wanted something from there, but didn't want his parents to spend all that money on him. _

_Daniel couldn't help but feel jealous as he had to sit and watch Christopher run around the store and he was stuck with his father sitting by the giant teddy bear. Seeing the look of dejection on Daniel's face, Mr. Caldwell asked him what was wrong. _

_"Nothing…" Daniel said his gaze on Christopher. _

_"Oh…" Mr. Caldwell said, realizing that Daniel was jealous of Christopher. _

_"I know something that will cheer you up," Mr. Caldwell said, grabbing Daniel's hand and practically dragging him towards Mrs. Caldwell and Christopher. _

_"Well it looks like we're not needed right now. We'll meet you at the restaurant in one hour," Mr. Caldwell told Mrs. Caldwell. _

_From there, Mr. Caldwell took Daniel to the back of the store, out of Mrs. Caldwell and Christopher's sight, to the stuffed animals. _

_"I always loved stuffed animals growing up. I was teased about it, and I would always say 'it takes a real man to admit he loves his teddy bear' I was around your age," Mr. Caldwell said, gesturing toward the teddy bears. _

_"What are you saying? I can have one?" Daniel asked excitedly. _

_"Yes. Pick out the best one. Anything from this store. I just brought you here because I personally love the teddy bears," Mr. Caldwell admitted. _

_Daniel smiled and walked around the aisle. He went toward the more old-fashioned looking teddy bears, and picked one out_

_. It was a brown-sugar brown, and it had a bow around its neck. It wasn't too big or too small. _

_"That's the one," Mr. Caldwell said, taking Daniel's hand and purchasing the bear. _

_Daniel spent the rest of that hour with his father, walking around a nearby park, listening to stories about his father's childhood. When they got to the restaurant, Daniel wasn't even jealous of the many shopping bags Christopher had from FAO Schwartz. He was just glad he got to spend time with his dad, and get his teddy bear that he named Ben. _

After a few more minutes of reflection, Daniel decided to call Veronica. _She would understand_ he thought as he dialed her number.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey it's me," he started, "Daniel."

"What's up?" she asked.

"A lot, I just got into an argument with my father. He doesn't want me to become a writer,"

"Why not?"

"He doesn't think I'll make money, and apparently I can't handle not being rich. And he says Caldwells don't become writers,"

"Well…he might be right," Veronica said after taking in all Daniel said, "You wouldn't make that much money as a writer. How would you survive, I mean, if your trust fund runs out. You have everything now; you couldn't handle not having anything."

"I could handle it," Daniel said, frustration clear in his voice, "I don't care about money! I thought _you_ of all people would believe that!"

"Oh please Daniel. And what do you mean _me_ of all people? And you know what I think, you have everything and you need to stop pretending your life is so hard. Get yourself together," Veronica said, before promptly hanging up.

Daniel lay back down on his bed and wondered when Veronica had become like this. They had been close since fifth grade and over the past year he was sensing that she was changing. Veronica had always been the person Daniel felt he could trust the most, and she had always been understanding, even the first time they ever spoke.

_It was the first day of fifth grade, and Daniel's sixth year at the Elementary School branch of the Shawn Carter School. Over the past six years he was placed in classes with the same people, but to prepare the students for middle school, the school board decided to mix them up. _

_Daniel looked around his new classroom, Room 312. There were tables of four and three tables of two. Daniel found his nametag at a pair of desks. The other nametag read __**Veronica**__. He wondered who Veronica was. When she finally arrived she sat down next to him and turned towards him said, _

_"I'm Veronica. And apparently you're Daniel. Nice to meet you," she opened her arms and gave him a hug. _

_"Hi. And yeah I'm Daniel. And it's a __**pleasure**__ to meet you," he said with a goofy smile plastered on his face. _

_"You seem kind of odd," Veronica started, "I like that." _

_Daniel was taken aback by her bluntness. Even back then kids treated him like he was special because he was a Caldwell, so he wasn't used to people talking to him like that._

_"Thanks...I guess." Daniel said. _

_"So what's up? I'm thinking we'll be sitting next to each other for a while, and it would be beneficial for us to become friends." _

_"I'm up for that. Let's be friends," Daniel said, happy with the way the conversation was going. _

_"So I've heard a lot of things about your brother," Veronica said. _

_Daniel groaned. Somehow everything in his life had to somehow be about his brother. Sometimes he felt like he had nothing to himself. _

_"Yeah, everyone always wants to know about him," Daniel said dryly. _

_"No offense, but personally I don't see why. And it's kind of bogus to be asking _you_ about him. I'm sure you get tired of hearing about him all the time." _

_"It is tiring. But I'm learning to live with it…I guess." _

_"Well, I've talked to your brother before, and I think you're cooler." Veronica said. _

_"Thanks," the goofy smile reappeared on Daniel's face. _

From that moment on, Daniel had always trusted Veronica with his secrets and she proved to be a trustworthy friend. Now he felt like she was changing along with everyone else in his life. Daniel felt like he was the only person who stayed the same, and that worried him. He was also stressed that nobody would listen to him, take him seriously.

Even Veronica was against him. Did he really have the perfect life? Was he so spoiled he couldn't see it? He looked around his large bedroom. He had never _asked_ for all of these nice things. He always just _got _them. He always thought he could survive without them. It was always Daniel's dream to go off on his own, and try to write something that would go down in history, or would at least be recognized somehow.

Daniel knew that part of the problem was who he was. Everyone saw him as the rich, pretty boy who would follow in his father's footsteps. He wanted to shed that image. He wanted to see the real world; he wanted to have friends who liked him for who he was, not for his money or looks.

Daniel thought Veronica was that friend, the one who liked him for him, the one that would support his decisions, or at least try to understand his reasoning. Today she proved not to be that friend. He wanted to be sure. He wanted a way to tell who was real and who wasn't. And he wanted to be able to go out into the world and be sure that everyone who liked him liked him for him. This change would have to be permanent.

He got up and walked to his mirror. He looked at himself. In front of him was Daniel Theodore Caldwell, with long blond hair, big brown eyes, and a smile that didn't meet his eyes. What could he do to ruin this image?

Daniel considered some possible ways. He could break his nose, but there was a chance that he would still look good. He considered cutting his face. That seemed like a good idea, except there was a possibility of his death. He then realized that if he survived it, it would really send a message.

After an hour's deliberation, Daniel thought of the perfect way to carve his face. He was going to cut his mouth to form a permanent smile. His life was perfect, so he should always be happy, right?

He stole one of his dad's collector's knives. It was the one he used to try to take when he was little, and his father promised he could have when he grew up. He brought it to his face, preparing for the immense pain he was sure to feel momentarily. He put the knife into his mouth, carefully enough so it wasn't touching anything.

In one swift motion he sliced his left cheek. He could taste the blood in his mouth, warm and salty. Blood rushed from the cut down his face down to his chin, like soda rushes down the can if it's been shaken before opened. The pain was surprisingly bearable, but the blood was beginning to make him nauseous. The way more blood flowed freely from the cut, showing no sign of stopping, and the anticipation for pain was beginning to make his head spin. The room was becoming blurry, and he knew he would be losing consciousness soon. He quickly cut his other cheek, and before he could even watch the blood rush down his face, he was on the ground. This is all very strange, Daniel thought, as his cheek pressed against the soft carpet, staining it instantly. The last thing he heard was his door opening and his mother's scream, so loud it could probably break glass.

_Why so __**serious**__?_

_Let's put a __**smile**__ on that face._

_**--The Joker**_


	4. Chapter 4

When Daniel woke up he was in a hospital. He looked around the room. It was bare. _So much for my friends_ he thought. His parents weren't even there to greet him when he woke up. He touched his face. He felt a thick papery material on his face. He tried to remove it but the nurse that walked in slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch that," the nurse scorned.

"How long have I been here?" Daniel asked.

"A few days. It's Friday," the nurse said.

"Where are my parents?"

"They aren't here. They are being called though. You do have a visitor, she's waiting outside. I'll tell her she can come in."

Daniel expected to see an apologetic Veronica walking in, but was surprised to see Mia walking in.

"Hey…" she said awkwardly.

"Hey," Daniel said, mirroring her awkwardness.

"So I heard about your um—accident. Nobody knows, but Christopher told Liz and she knows that I care about you so she told me," Mia said quietly.

"Oh," Daniel said.

"So how are you feeling?"

"Surprisingly good for somebody who has just cut their face," Daniel said, cheerily.

"Honestly?"

"Yeah."

"So…why'd you do it?" she asked.

"I was just tired of people never taking me seriously. It's complicated. I'll explain the whole story some other time. I don't want like my parents walking in," Daniel said.

"I understand," Mia said.

"So nobody told Veronica what happened with me?" Daniel asked.

"Well…um..," Mia said.

"What is it?"

"She overheard Liz and me talking about it. But she said 'Daniel would never do something so stupid.'…" Mia said raising her voice an octave to mimic Veronica.

"Oh." Daniel said.

At that moment the nurse came in again.

"You're leaving soon. I'm just going to give you some medicine to prevent infection, and your parents will take you from there. They are on their way," the nurse said.

"I better go. I'm glad you're okay," Mia said, quickly hugging Daniel goodbye before leaving the hospital.

Daniel was home by that afternoon. He went up to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked pretty much the same, except there was the papery stuff on his face. Now that he could see it, he realized it was some sort of bandage. Why didn't I think of that before? Daniel thought as he lifted his hand to remove the bandage slowly off his face. The skin of his cheek stuck to it as he pulled it off. The experience was more irritating than painful. He examined the damage.

The scars were still fresh, but you could tell by looking at them that they wouldn't ever fade completely. The scars were slightly disgusting. It was a weird indentation, with little squiggly lines on the side. His skin, usually cream colored, was a pink outlined by gray where he cut himself. Daniel had not realized how sloppy his cutting was until now. The cut on his right cheek definitely more curved upwards, and the one on the left went up diagonally. Daniel smiled, satisfied with his work. He was ugly. He wondered what his friends would have to say to that.

He found out at the party later that night. He walked downstairs. Cameron, a friend of Chris, dropped the drink he was about to hand to Melanie. Jeff and Jen stopped dancing. They all stared at him.

"What happened to your face?" the always-sensitive Stephen asked.

"I cut it. It's my new look. You like?" Daniel said, purposefully trying to get a reaction from everyone.

"NO! You look disgusting," Jen said, pretending to gag.

Daniel ignored them and went to look for Veronica. As he made his way through the crowd of partygoers they parted to make room for him. He could tell by their disgusted expressions that he had been right all along. It wasn't him being over-dramatic; those people really _weren't_ his true friends.

"Veronica," he said when he found her, "I'm sorry." Daniel wasn't sure why he was apologizing, but he learned from Christopher that apologizing always worked with girls.

Veronica turned around and looked at him. Shock followed disgust on her face when she saw him.

"What happened _to you_?"

"I cut my face. To see what life is like when you're different. So I could tell my real friends from people who aren't my friends. And from now on, I'll know that the only people, who become my friends, are my friends because of _who I am_. Brilliant, isn't it?"

"You ruined your face. How is that brilliant?"

"Don't you get it? I don't care what I look like. I don't care how much money I have. This was my way of proving that. I mean, look at me, I'm a freak. Who would want to hang out with the guy who cut his face to prove a point, or the guy with the ugly scars? Of course there will be a few exceptions—I hope, and I'll know who my real friends are. Nobody will doubt me. I'll be taken seriously with a smile on my face."

"You could have died." Veronica said flatly.

"Yes, it was a possibility. But what other choice did I have? Come on Veronica, you're like my best friend. I trust you. I want you to understand. I know you'll always be my friend."

"Oh my God, I don't _want_ to be friends with the _freak_. I barely even wanted to be friends with you. I was in it all along to get with Christopher. Finally I have a reason to tell you."

Daniel felt like Veronica had just slapped him. She was the one he thought he could trust. It seemed like everyone was against him lately.

_I believe whatever doesn't kill you,_

_simply makes you…stranger._


	5. Chapter 5

Daniel felt like nothing was going right in his life. Earlier in the week he was thinking about making it through the rest of his junior year, and making it through his senior year and finally being able to move to Gotham and live out his dream.

He came to the conclusion that nobody would even care if he just disappeared…and with the way he felt he would be okay with it to. So he began to pack. He wanted to leave for Gotham and that moment. He wanted to finish high school there and start out at Gotham University.

Daniel packed clothes. He packed his bank information. He packed some of his favorite books. He packed all of his journals, where he wrote stories, poems, and diary like notes. He packed the knife he used to cut his face. He packed his favorite childhood toys—Ben the teddy bear, and some antique playing cards from his grandfather.

He wrote a note to his parents, explaining why he was leaving, and apologizing for ever disappointing them, and telling them that he still loved them, but that he had to leave.

_Dear mother and father, _

_I am leaving today. This note will be the last you will ever hear from me until I find what I'm looking for. Maybe sometime in the future we will meet again. I appreciate everything you have done for me, and I will miss you, but there is no changing my mind. Please don't come looking for me. And I promise that I won't get into any trouble. _

_With much love,_

_Daniel_

Daniel went to the bank and took out enough money for his trip and to set him up in Gotham. Even though it hurt his face, he smiled at the prospect of a new life.

_The only sensible way_ _to live in this world is_

_**without**__ rules._

_**--The Joker**_


End file.
